


I will find love in your broken chest

by milk_bread



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied canon ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_bread/pseuds/milk_bread
Summary: Observing, never speaking, like a single verbal word would shatter this trance, this illusion, this, whatever this was, and remind them again of who they were and what they were to each other, and more importantly, what they were'nt.





	I will find love in your broken chest

A tentative hand reaches out to brush back the black hair falling in L's face. Like he was scared of rejection, even though just a couple minutes back the two of them were busy defiling the bed they still laid on. But then again, a loving touch holds more weight than a lust-fuelled night. Or so Light feels. His fingers thread through the midnight black hair, much softer than he ever thought, and a chuckle escapes his lips. It held betraying notes of adoration.

Black eyes open to pear at Light, a silent apprehension visible in them. Lights hand stills, abruptly, fingers hidden beneath the obsidian locks. For a moment, or for a lifetime, they simply regard one another. Observing, never speaking, like a single verbal word would shatter this trance, this illusion, this, whatever _this_  was, and remind them again of who they were and what they were to each other, and more importantly, what they _were'nt_. A single night spent together didn't have to mean anything, necessarily. However, with those usually empty black eyes seeming to hold some sort of weight in them, Light just might fool himself, even if only for a moment, into believing what he so desperately wanted to believe, to happen.

Suddenly, Light comes to, and jerks away from L, sitting back with both his hands interlocked on his lap. On his face was panic, clear as day.

"L, the cameras." said he, voice just a little huskier than normal. He mentally berated himself for letting the thought escape him, wondering just how much L had clouded his rationality for that to happen.

L just looks at him, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards in amusement. He sits up then, stretching his arms and then returning to his usual crouch on the bed. Light realises at that moment, that they were both completely naked. A constellation of love bites decorates the expanse of L's pallid torso, and Light has to force himself to not bring this eyes any further below. He also has to force himself to not get excited at the sight, and the thought was enough to bring about a telltale warmth onto his cheeks. Light suddenly gets up, fishing around the floor for his boxers.

"The cameras? You don't have to worry Light-kun. Only I look at the camera footage of this room." With that, L gets up and walks into the adjoining bathroom of the hotel suite.

Light looks down at himself, suddenly feeling a bout of melancholy. Maybe it was wishful thinking, he thought, that he saw something more in his eyes. Maybe it was wishful thinking when he thought the hands that travelled the length and expanse of his body that night held that bit of tenderness, of adoration. He held back a sigh. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to kill L. Heck, the thought feels potent enough to make him feel sick. With a long sigh, he falls back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
